


It's a Lesson Learned

by lost_spook



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e05 I Spy Apocalypse, Ficlet, Gen, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Tom, after the EERIE exercise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for paranoidangel in an LJ meme, from the prompt "safe and sound" + Tom & Harry.

“Congratulations, Tom,” said Harry, putting the glass down in front of him, and sitting beside him. “You did well.”

Tom stared at the drink. They’d survived the end of the world to find it was nothing of the kind and Harry had promised them all a liquid lunch at the George in return. You couldn’t, he thought, get more of a contrast between a hot, busy, noisy pub and the grid over the last forty-eight hours. The world was still here, still living, breathing, going about its business – getting drunk, even.

“Thanks,” said Tom eventually, realising he was supposed to say something. They were all safe and sound, after all. The world wasn’t ending, except maybe it was. It was always on the brink; that was what they lived with. Sometimes it was all they knew. And other things _had_ broken, had ended: his relationship with Vicky, his faith in a mentor. He’d never thought that Harry would lie to him like that. Now he realised how possible it was that there were a thousand things about which Harry had always lied to him. Not that he blamed him. It was the job. It was what they did, who they were.

Harry looked at him. “Long day, eh? You should get some sleep once you’ve got that down you.”

“Thanks, Harry,” said Tom again. “I’ll do that.” _Thanks, Harry_ , he thought, echoing himself almost mockingly. _It’s been an education._


End file.
